


My Hand in Yours

by Patcho418



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Prismatic Ponytails, Background Sea Monkeys, F/F, Fluff, Implied Rosebird, Supportive wives being supportive, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: From aprompt liston my Tumblr "I'll hold your hand the whole way through, don't worry."Yang and Blake's big day is crashed by a troublesome guest...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	My Hand in Yours

Blake doesn’t think there’s any force in the world powerful enough to make her feel anything but bliss in this very moment.

The reception venue is _big_ , with a tall ceiling and flowering patterns engraved into the walls, and she’s even more convinced seeing the rich burgundy carpet she’d be nervous to spill water on that her parents could have chosen something more intimate, but it doesn’t bother her anymore. The dance floor - a rectangle of polished hardwood with more room than they have the guests to fill it - is bathed in blues and pinks and purples shining from the light fixtures by the DJ’s table, but the colours flashing in the dark don’t distract Blake from _any_ of her absolute bliss.

Despite the _relentlessly_ embarrassing toasts from her and Yang’s closest friends, the obnoxious party mix chosen for the evening that’s maybe played the chicken dance one too many times, and all the stresses and anxieties of such an enormously important day, it’s all bliss when Blake curls her fingers around Yang’s hand, her thumb brushing the cool metal ring on her finger.

Yang looks over at her, her gaze softening the moment she meets Blake’s eyes, and gives her hand a light squeeze as her lips pull into a gentle smile full of every affection she’s ever had for her wife. Blake finds everything she can love in that smile, every morning bathed in a golden halo of sunlight that settles over their bed; every heart beat that’s been skipped from the moment she laid eyes on her years ago to seeing her in her beautiful golden dress as she walked down the aisle; every promise kept and fulfilled between them that’s pulled them through oblivion - through countless lives - to bring them here.

Blake can hardly catch herself from whispering a silent “I love you”, but she knows Yang won’t mind.

“I love you, too,” Yang murmurs back, nestling her fingers between Blake’s; it’s barely noticeable how Yang trembles in her touch, but Blake’s always known how to find the parts of her that she hides from the rest of the world. “I can’t believe we’re _actually_ married now.”

“I can’t believe we got married before Ren and Nora,” Blake teases, hoping to ease some of Yang’s tension.

Yang lets out a slight giggle, her usual ringing laughter muffled by her nerves. “It’s too bad she didn’t catch the bouquet.”

“Yeah, but Weiss has been eyeing Ilia up all night ever since she caught it.”

Yang purses her lips and looks out over the crowd. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Blake leans forward, still holding onto Yang’s hand and directs her attention across the venue, through the crowded dance floor, to where Ilia is seated without her blazer, displaying her arms for Weiss, who even from this distance can be heard letting out her trademark ‘you’re so attractive!’ laugh as she traces Ilia’s bicep.

Yang pulls back with a surprised look. “Wow. How much you wanna bet they’ll be making out by the end of the night?”

“Not a lot,” Blake says smugly, smartly adjusting her shirt collar. “Ilia’s useless.”

“Okay, well, how about Sun and Neptune?” Yang suggests, pointing to where the two boys are taking turns showing off the dance moves that Blake knows are as good as they’re going to get.

She stifles a giggle as Sun lifts his leg off the ground and kicks it forward in rhythm with his raised fist. “Only because Neptune’s the _only_ person who could think that his dancing is in any way attractive.”

Yang laughs again, this time clearer and free of worry. It’s such a musical sound, one so full of life and vigor, and Blake can’t wait to hear it for the rest of her life.

She directs her attention back to the dance floor, scanning the room to see if she can spot any other hopelessly useless couples trying to impress each other on the dance floor that her and Yang can poke fun of; instead, her eyes fall on a woman at the entrance to the venue, and her chest constricts.

“Yang,” she says, “you didn’t tell me Raven was going to be here.”

Yang raises an eyebrow and looks over to where Blake’s looking; immediately, Blake can feel her grip tighten, can feel the way her pulse races, and when she looks over, Yang’s skin is pale.

“I didn’t know.”

Blake’s jaw sets. Though Yang had been initially a bit hesitant to invite Raven, Blake had been against it from the beginning. She was no stranger to the feeling of letting someone into your life, into your mind, and them staying far past the point of cutting them out of your life. Perhaps it was because of her own experiences jumping at shadows and fighting back the thoughts that crept in from the back of her mind that she didn’t want to see Yang have to deal with that pain, but when Yang made up her mind and sent the invitation out, Blake didn’t object. This had been her decision, and no matter what she’d be there for her if things turned out bad.

Yang’s trembling returns, this time more noticeable in her shoulders, and Blake recognizes how her breathing begins to pick up as well. Blake can hardly blame Yang one bit, and her heart aches that such a beautiful day has to be marred by a stain like this.

Blake leans over, whispers so that only Yang can hear her, “Should we ask her to leave?”

Yang shakes her head. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Yang,” Blake urges, recognizing Yang’s determination from times before where her fear meant nothing in the moment but tore her down much later, “you don’t have to. I can go talk to her and get her to leave.”

“Blake. I want to talk to her.” Yang’s expression is stubborn, her voice unwavering, yet her eyes pool with the gentle lilac Blake has grown to trust.

Blake nods, taking Yang’s hand between her own. “Okay. Okay, Yang. But I want to go with you.”

“Are you sure?” Yang asks, but Blake understands it as a silent request. She knows Yang well enough to understand her hesitation, knows how nervous she is to ask for help, but it’s the kind of help Blake will always offer.

“I’m sure. I’m not going back on my vow the same day I gave it.” Yang smiles at that, and Blake pulls her closer. “We’ll go together, love. And I’ll hold your hand the whole way through. Don’t worry.”

It takes Yang a moment, though it’s a moment Blake gives her fully as she considers Blake’s offer, Blake’s promise. They’ve made promises before, promises drenched in the sweat of battle and the tears shed after escaping years of torment, promises on the edge of oblivion under a dark, burning sky, promises under argent moonlight whispered so low no one else would hear the words but them. Silent promises, urgent promises, and promises they have yet to even make, but Blake has meant them all, will mean them all, and she means it most of all in this moment.

Yang dips down and brings Blake’s fingers to her lips, planting a tender kiss against her knuckles before falling back into her gaze. “Alright. Let’s go talk to her.”

They both stand and excuse themselves from the table before traversing the dance floor, their hands still linked as Raven watches them approach. Though they draw some attention from some of their guests, most are wary enough to not prod further; Qrow almost stands to join, but Tai and Ruby hold him back. Blake hopes Raven will stick around long enough this time to talk to them, too, but tonight is Yang’s night. Their _night_. Gods forgive her for putting her wife first in line to call her own mother out.

When they reach her, Raven crosses her arms. “I see you didn’t reserve a seat for me.”

“You didn’t say if you wanted chicken or salmon,” Blake shoots back, almost automatic in her snark.

The comment tugs Raven’s flat mouth into a small smirk, but Blake’s expression remains resolute. She pulls Yang closer and turns to look at her, noting the determination she’s trying to build in the moment.

Raven must notice Yang’s expression shift as well, since she softens her own and relaxes her posture. “Yang, I’m sorry I didn’t RSVP-”

“You also missed the ceremony.” This time, Blake doesn’t even try to douse the venom in her voice.

“Blake,” Yang says abruptly, looking down at her with an uneasy look in her misty eyes. “It’s okay.”

Blake nods and cedes the conversation back to Raven, though she curls even closer to Yang, dragging her free hand up and down her open back comfortingly.

Raven quirks an eyebrow at Blake, and then at Yang. “I like her.”

“Thanks.”

Raven sighs. “Yang, I’m not going to stay long.”

“Then why come at all?” Yang challenges, and Blake catches the glint of crimson in her eyes.

“I wanted to be here, Yang. I wanted to be here for you because I thought it’d make up for all the days I wasn’t.” Raven’s words mask a dangerous rasp, and Blake tenses up, not sure whether it’s in defence of Yang or in defence of herself.

“But you missed the ceremony,” Yang pushes, prods, set in her hurt; the muscles in her back tense and her skin begins to sear, and Blake draws circles along her back to try to ease her away from erupting.

Raven shakes her head. “I was there, Yang. I just didn’t want you to see me. I didn’t want to make you nervous.”

“You not saying anything for months made me nervous!” Yang cries, though her anger stays tempered as Blake grips her hand for support. “And now you just show up after everything just to tell me you’re not going to stay long? You didn’t want to make me nervous? Well, I guess you’re as bad at that as you are at being a mother.”

Blake freezes, and she’s sure for a moment the entire venue does too as the words settle in the air, their sting barely drowned out by the music playing over the hall. Blake knows she’s proud of Yang for standing up to her mother, but her heart beats with anxiety at the words and what Raven might do about them. When she looks up at Yang, she sees misty lilac eyes and the shine of tears against Yang’s cheeks, and when she looks over to Raven, she sees an unmistakably wounded expression.

Yang takes a step back and a very deep breath as her jaw sets. Blake can’t help but wonder what words will come out of her mouth next, but she knows she’ll stand by them, stand by _her_. It’s the promise she makes in the moment, private and unheard, and it’s the promise she’ll keep making forever.

Raven’s head dips, her lips curling into a frown as she reaches into her pocket to grab something. Yang flinches - very hardly, but Blake feels it and splays her hand against her back to support her - as she pulls it out and opens her palm, revealing a small white rose pendant.

Blake looks down at it, and then over to Yang, and then back at the pendant. She’s sure she’s missing something, but judging by the perplexed expression Yang wears she’s not the only one out of the loop.

The silence lingers between them for a moment before Raven sighs and offers Yang the charm in her hand again. “I’m not a brave woman, Yang, but I think you already knew that. I wasn’t brave enough to stand up to Salem, and I wasn’t brave enough to fight this war. I wasn’t brave enough to be your ally, I wasn’t brave enough to be your mom, and I wasn’t brave enough to give this to…” 

Raven’s breath hitches, giving way to a shaky exhale; it’s one Blake recognizes from Yang, and she looks to see a tear falling down her cheek not unlike the ones Yang’s always trying to hide.

“Yang, loving someone is the strongest thing someone can do. It’s the _bravest_ thing someone can do. Today, you became stronger and braver than I ever will. I’m sorry I couldn’t be brave enough for you.”

Yang looks down at the small white pendant in Raven’s hand and reaches for it, taking it between her fingers to examine it. Blake watches her patiently, taking a quick moment to look at the pendant as well, before Yang looks over to Blake.

“Blake? Is it okay if…?”

“Of course, Yang,” Blake says; she doesn’t need Yang to finish asking before she raises herself onto her tiptoes to give Yang a quick but loving kiss. “You’ve got this, love.”

“Thanks, babe. I love you,” Yang murmurs against Blake’s lips, delicately thumbing over her shirt collar before pulling away to look at Raven; her expression is mixed, sitting somewhere between scared, angry, and remorseful, but Blake knows she’ll be okay.

“I love you, too,” Blake says.

Yang nods, pulls out of Blake’s embrace, and begins to walk away with Raven. She holds onto Blake’s hand until their arms pull them in either direction before Yang lets her go. Blake knows Yang in many ways, and she knows to trust her as they find a quiet corner to talk in.

And Blake vows that, no matter what happens between them, she’ll be there to hold Yang’s hand through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! If you're wondering why this prompt didn't show up in my RWBY prompts fic it's bc I feel like that one's getting a lil cluttered and I'm moving to posting a lot of them individually from now on (unless I feel they'd be better off in that collection).
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always I appreciate comments and constructive feedback!


End file.
